


Ice cream - Modern!Arthur Morgan x Reader smut

by mayastrawbz



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Ice Cream, Modern Era, Smut, Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayastrawbz/pseuds/mayastrawbz
Summary: Arthur wanted to try something new...
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Ice cream - Modern!Arthur Morgan x Reader smut

It was finally the night where you and Arthur get to spend some time together. 

You both rented a small house, pretty far away from the gang. The both of you finally have some privacy. 

You were currently washing the dishes in the kitchen, and you let out a small gasp when you felt strong hands on your torso. You quickly turned around, to reveal Arthur grabbing you from behind. 

"Hey, darlin'." he said seductively, in a low voice. 

"Hey." you faced him with a smile. He let go of you before speaking, "So, we're alone now." 

You chuckled, "I guess we are." 

"Why don't we use this time to.." he said before lowering his voice, "spend some time together.." he whispered in your ear. You blushed slightly, not knowing what he had in mind, but nodded. 

You saw Arthur smirk, grabbing you to stop washing the dishes. You raised an eyebrow, questioning what he's doing. 

Arthur sat you up on the counter, beside the sink. You were currently wearing a light pink comfortable dress. 

Arthur looked you up and down as you were sitting on the counter before talking. "Spread." he said with a smirk. 

You blushed and thought for a second, before revealing your bare vagina. 

"No panties..? What a bad girl..." he growled lowly. 

You avoided eye contact, trying to hide your blushing face. So many thoughts have ran through your head. 

"Look at me." he demanded, making you turn to face him immediately. "Obedient, eh?" he snickered, making you embarrassed. 

"Let's..try something new." he rubbed his chin slightly, before going to the fridge and opening the freezer. 

You looked at him intensely, not knowing what he's about to do. "Is he really going to stick a cucumber up my ass?" you thought, questioning your life. You were wrong. 

Arthur picked out some random ice cream without looking. He went back to you and opened it up, before scooping some out and placing it on your clit, which made you feel the cold breeze hit you hard. The ice cream was slowly melting, which practically covered your whole vagina. 

You looked up at Arthur, rethinking all of the choices he's about to make. Arthur smirked lowly before turning into a dog that was let loose. 

You gasped at the sensation, tilting your head back. "A-Arthur.." you cried out. It was cold, but his warm tongue mixed it out. 

You were so close, you closed your eyes tightly, until... 

"Ah, shit!" he cursed loudly, backing out. "Is this coffee flavored!?" 

You looked at him in question, before remembering his coffee allergy. "Oh fuck." you muttered quietly. 

You were still sitting on the counter, legs spread open and the rest of the ice cream dripping down. 

Arthur kneeled down on the floor, far away from you, and started vomiting. 

You sat on the counter awkwardly, not knowing what to do. You felt the cold breeze hit your bare skin, since the window was open. 

Arthur didn't stop. The whole floor was nearly covered in vomit. You were scared to step down from the counter. You grabbed some nearby tissues and cleaned yourself up properly. 

Arthur had passed out by the time you finished. "Well fuck. This is gonna be a lot to clean up." you cursed loudly before calling for an ambulance. 

About 30 minutes passed before the ambulance was here. They knocked on the front door and you quickly opened it, letting 3 men in. 

"Oh wow..." said one of the men as they all looked at Arthur who was passed out in his puke. 

"Ma'am. How the hell did this happen?" said the other one who turned to you. The rest of the men picked Arthur up and took him to the van. 

"Well...Funny story..." you replied, avoiding eye contact.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really have any words for this


End file.
